Thirsteh
by Chuck4211
Summary: My FIRST STORY DONT JUDGE TO BADLY! YAOI! On a hot August day a bottom gets taken asdVantage of. XD PLS REVIEW! F O L L OW ME or i WILL FIND someone's FAMIL Y and EAT THEMM! its hard as f writting in notepad like dang son.
1. HOT LOVE DAY

Walking home in the August after a long day of choir practice Oliver reaches home. He is exhausted after running a mile to reach the PFX household. Oliver walks inside and starts stripping off clothes. First his shoes and socks then that large ass blue coat of his,(That thing looks thick as fuck) rolled up his sleeves then unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt revealing his collarbones.

Oliver entered the dining room and layed by a window. The humid summer wind blew in through the open window. His light blonde locks swayed in rhythm with the breeze. A familiar yellow songbird sat on the windowsill. Heavy breathing escaped from the young man.

Meanwhile Yohioloid had just woken up. He enterd the room to see his "younger brother"

"Hey~~~ You need anything?"

"I'm **thirsty.**"

" I can fix that~"

Hioloid walked closer to Oliver and leaned in.

Hio blew on Oliver's neck. He reached down toughing Oliver's thigh and unzipped his pants. Then finally he...

**TOOK AS WATER BOTTLE AND FORCED IT IT OLIVER'S MOUTH! ARMS AND LEGS WERE FLAILING AND BIRDS FLEW AWAY AMISDT THE CHOAS!**

_Glurgle Glurg Glargh gluhg_

_Cough...Cough_

Oliver looked up into Hio's red eyes and bopped the top of his head with a closed fist.

"I'll call CPS next time."

**"**Hehe. Bye I'm going to buy new shoes," Yohioloid left the room and threw away the water bottle.

Oliver went back to sleep and everything was back to normal.

**Except Sonika who was there the entire time eating a pineapple and was now choking and traumatized.**


	2. SWEET ANN GETZ REAL :3 :3

Oliver ate some bird seed for breakfast because he was random like that!

"Hey, Son-o-mine!" Begal walks up behind him and pats his back. "Eating grains is healthy for you but remember to feed those birds too," Big Al boomed!

OMMNNIONONOMOMNOMNOMdesuNOM Oliver ate the whole damn bad.

"Wow OK son WTH." Big Al was super white-girl shocked, but he knew what was the cause.

"Yohioloid!"

"HIME HIME HIME~~- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A YOHIOLOID! YOU"RE TURNING MY GOOD SON WEIRD!"

"GOMENASAI DADDY!"

"HIO PLZ NO!"

They were yelling across the house but of coaurse."

"WhO DaReS WaKe SwE~~Et AnnnNNNnnnnn?!" A dark aura was going around the place.

Every male in the house, including Hio got chills.

"DeoS ANY OnE KnOW HoW HaR D iT iS TO Get THe LasER EyE COnYTACTS IN My EyeS In ThE MOrNinG?

SWEET ANN TRANSFORMED FROM A KAWAII TAIWAN DESIGN TO THe FIRST ENglOID DESIGN, WHICH WAS MENT TO BE A CULT HORROR FRANKENSTIEN ALIEN BUT STILL REMaINEd TO HAVE #FLAWLESS teeth AND PERFECT CURLs, AND CRUSHED BIG AL WITH HER #thick ;) THIGHS. mmmm lel

"WHO"S NExT?"

THIS CAUSED OLIVER TO GO BACK TO BEING NORMAL CUTE AND YOHIOLOID A TRASHY HIPSTER TYPE OF KAWAII but was still lamed compared to IA LoL!


	3. LEON AND LOLA SHOW UPandalsotheotherone

It was late at night in the' Little Vocaloid Playground Up in the Sky" or LVPUS for short. LEON and LOLA were sleeping together in a round bed and MIRIAM was somewhere there too but whatevs shes a pretty chill lady.

Leon woke up "Oh No!" He could feel a presence disrupting his funk. He could feel a nerd doing something stupid again. "AW H3LLLLL NAH"

LEON jumps out bed and carries LOLA on his back cuz shes kinda lazy. and MIRIYUMM is all like "HEY me too!"

For once they were not going to haunt (pick on) the newer vocaloids like Yohioloid and Miku's ENG voicebank or even Macne Nana who was a meme with boobers.

Instead they made a detour to the V1 - V3 household and a fair amount of the western fandom. understand that only 2 voicebanks had leveled up like that. Kaito and Meiko. But what could be the problem? (hint:it's kaito)

"STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" Leon boggied is oogie-bogey body in the the house!(cuz hes a ghost but also funky XD)

"NANI?" a medium sized blue bowl-cut haired nerd with a robe exposing a belly button and also holding a rin doll which made him look like a pervert burt he actually wasn't because hes a big baby *breathes in* SAID.

"I caught you RED HANDED!" LEON flipped his back and LOLA rolled off into the air forward and slammed down KAITO. It was a sorta sexual position but SHUSH U PERV LOL!

"but what did i do?"

"Your V3 was too lame and it disrupted my funk can you like not Kaito."

LOLA reached through his pocket and found a high quality ice cream.

LOLA then opened it and let the ice cream hit the floor.

Kaito reached with his Yaoi finger but alas he didnt reach it. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He started to sob and got louder and louder.

Of Course MEIKO woke up.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ALL Right Mystery Gang! Let's Rolll Out!" LEON and LOLa left the scene and when bake to LVPUS. And Snuggled back to sleep.

"Hey Guys! I finally made it! Next ti-" Miriam had finally made it to the house and Meiko was currently punishing Kaito, the scene was not pretty…

hve pity 4 kaito


	4. PRIMA is QUEENNN

WARNING: NO YAOI, IMPLIED YANDERE/SHOTACON! I forgot about zero G for a second so here's a filler. Plz share! 3

* * *

So basically we are in the looking outside Zero-G house right now. And Macnenene Naenae is over with some apple pie. The Apple Pie summoned Big El and so Macklemore Naenae is wrestling him to the ground. Prima opens the door.

...Prima's presence was vrry strong so she didn't have to say anything to get those to stop. Mackerelmoore Naynay had stepped off Begal and wiped the pie off her uniboob. **BigAl flew awey on an Eagle. He had the rest of the pie. Nana may have won the fight. But he won the day.**

"**Shucks!** Looks like'll have ta make a new one, "

"_Hahahoho~~_It is all right Miss Nana I have the ingredients inside."

So inside went nonon and prim and tonio was paceing in the background.

"..." his mind said. cuz he's an empty man.

Nana made a pie. It was yummy.

"Say Prima why are there pictures of the shotas on your wall? I thought ya had Tonio."

Prima's hair went all curly and she broke a wine glass. **"FUCK OFF Uniboob. _He's mine_."**

Prima did not go to jail and is innocent until proven guilty.

(ooo mysturry)

* * *

rlly short becuz i forgot where i waz goin wit dis. (；￣Д￣）


	5. INTERNET-O SEMPAI? desu wa do re mi fa

**_"YEEEEEEEEEEEaaahaha ah!" Said Gumi flying in on a pilot battle spaceship_**

**"MEGU MEGU GUMIGUMI SAMA CHAN SEMPAI-poid'SSSS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!"**

_***ROCK MUSIC PLAYS AND FLAMES SPREAD***_

Her plane starts to spin to the Earth outta control.

"ah wait gumi noo."Gakupoop said. he slices the plane so that it doesn't kill anyone.

Gumi spins in the air and lands head up in the garden resembling a carrot.

Kokone pouts because her flowers gets smushed. (|||-3-) "geez gumi. Come on gacha lets fix this."

Gacha was staring at her panties and in order to stare at someone's panties you have to put some on you're head first. removes the ones on his head. "Ah ok koko."

And then those two pulled out gumi and have tea. Gakupo joins them after finishing his 200th pushup. All was calm in the internet co household. ( . w .)

UNTIL CUL SHOWED UP WITH MAGIC AND DECIDED TO FIGG ERRY THING UP agAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAinnnnnnnn.

"guess wat i found a galaco!"

it was a tiny 12 year old looking galaco she was all like 'sup. then she ate some mice.

ew.

LILY sensed cul was back! "CUL GET YOU cul Out HERE YOUNG MISS!" Lily was useing a guy who looked like a boom box as a horse. and cul was like oops i need a get out.

"I KNOW YOU STOLE MY PHONE CHARGER YOU DIDDLY V3 PIECE of DOO!"

Cul had taken it and lost it

"uuuuhhh no..uh um..CHIKA took it!" CUL uses a satanic object she got from hot topic as an object and summons CHIKA."

AHHH! cul i need to change first!" she hid behind cul cape and changed clothes because she's basically Hannah Montana.

Chika comes out again all fancy and ( also shoujo) slaps cul with a glove. and also lily

"NO I stole nothing." she runs away crying like in those shoujos i read.

lily parks and pets him. "now what. grr."

"mmmm. said gumi. i think iv'e seen it"

"Ahh Geez ya gotta tell me before she kills me"

"Dang Diddly Right I'm Gonna Kil ya!"

"Gakupo used it to tie his loincloth."

Gakupoid stands up and poses "Indeed. Much thanks Lily"

ew.

(-A-)

PLZ SHARE Y'ALL! ❤


End file.
